Conventional oral care products or compositions thereof (e.g., toothpastes, gels, etc.) including peroxide whitening agents are often utilized to whiten teeth. For example, conventional toothpastes including peroxides (e.g., hydrogen peroxide) are often utilized to oxidize chromophores bound to surfaces of teeth to thereby whiten the teeth. The peroxides, however, are often unstable (e.g., reactive) and subject to degradation.
In view of the foregoing, the peroxides in the oral care products and/or compositions are often combined with components that aid and/or facilitate the stabilization of the peroxides. While conventional stabilizing components have proven to be effective for stabilizing the peroxides, the effectiveness of conventional stabilizing components is still limited due to the relatively high reactivity of the peroxides.
What is needed, then, are improved oral care compositions including peroxide whitening agents and methods for improving stability of the peroxide whitening agents in the same.